


Mr. Mom

by smokesforsterek



Series: Mr. Mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Papa!Stiles, Stay at home dad!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah. It’ll be great. I can take naps and catch up on what is on tv these days. I can do this for a bit. And we’ll save some cash on day care. It’ll only be a month or so.” Derek kisses Stiles back and the two turnout the lights and go to sleep.</p><p>or the one where Derek gets fired and he ends up becoming a stay at home dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written for someone on tumblr, and like six months later i decided to put it up on here. Any mistakes are my own, if you let me know i will fix them i promise. This is based of of the song Mr. Mom by Lonestar.
> 
> UPDATE:So this was originally a oneshot but i decided to break it up into chapters.

Derek loosened his tie as he threw the door open, he could smell dinner being made in the kitchen. A high pitched screams come from the living room as his daughter hugs his leg.

“Hey kiddo, is Papa in the kitchen?” he puts his briefcase and the box in his hands on the ground as his sweet daughter attack him with hugs.

“Uh-huh, Papa is making mac and cheese for dinner!” Stephanie says as she kisses his face. Derek picks up the four year old and walks into the kitchen. The stove had a big pan with the fore mentioned mac and cheese, Stiles was cutting up veggies and making silly faces at the baby in the high chair. Micheal was sitting at the kitchen table working on what looked like math homework.

Derek goes and pats him on the head with a small “Hey, son,” and walks to the island.

“Hey hon,” Derek says as he puts Stephanie down to kiss his husband.

“Hey. How was work?” Stiles says as the two peck each other’s lips.

“I’ll tell you later, when the kids are asleep.” Stiles knew this could not be good.

The five of them sat down to dinner and the two parents were bombarded with stories about what happened at day care and school today and how Stephanie colored a dragon and Micheal has been learning his multiplication tables. Stiles spooned baby food into Quinn’s little mouth and work was not brought up once.

OoOoO

Once Derek had tucked in the kids he walked into the master bedroom. Stiles was sitting in bed with his nose stuck in a book, but as soon as Derek sat in bed with him dread filled his stomach.

“So, how was work?” Stiles asked again, placing his bookmark into his book as he lowered it onto his lap.

“I got fired.” Derek didn’t even look at his husband.

“What?” Stiles sat up and turned to face Derek.

“The company has been downsizing, and since I haven’t been making quota, I was one of the ones let go. I’m so sorry Stiles. I messed this up. This is all my fault.” Derek had his head in his hands.

“Shut up. It’s not your fault, we can make this work. I can still work while you find a job. It’s not an issue. You can stay home with the kids next week. Or for as long as you need to.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s bicep and kisses his neck softly.

“Yeah. It’ll be great. I can take naps and catch up on what is on tv these days. I can do this for a bit. And we’ll save some cash on day care. It’ll only be a month or so.” Derek kisses Stiles back and the two turnout the lights and go to sleep.

OoOoO

“Why is Daddy here?” Stephanie asked at breakfast.

“Because he is going to be staying home for a little while, to take care of you and your sister while Micheal is at school and I’m at work.” Stiles says as he dishes out the cereal.

“But what about Miss. Kim?” The child asked.

“Well baby, you won’t be going to Miss. Kim’s for a little while. You’ll be here with Daddy.” Derek ate his cheerios in silence as the kids and Stiles ate sugar filled cereals.

“Yeah, kiddo. It’ll be you and me. We can do anything you want.” Derek speaks up, she just looks back down to her cereal. Stiles looks at his watch and stands up with his bowl.

“Micheal, we need to get going, did you finish your homework?” the eight year old looked at his papa and nodded. “Great, okay. We’re leaving. Remember, naps at nine, for both of them. Q will sleep longer. Crayons are in the third drawer.” Stiles leans in and kisses him and starts speed walking to the car. “Bye babe. Good luck and have fun!” Then it was just Stephanie, and himself, sitting at the table.

“How come your Fruit Loops are brown?” Stephanie asks.

“Because my Fruit Loops are for grown-ups.” Derek answers. She looked just like Stiles.

“But Papa’s Fruit Loops aren’t brown.”

“That’s because your Papa thinks he’s a kid.” The little girl makes an exaggerated ‘Oooh!’ face and continues to eat her cereal. For one second Derek thought that he could do this. That is was going to be easy. He relaxed into his chair and spooned another small bit into his mouth.

Then the baby monitor on the counter started wailing with a putrid cry.

OoOoO

In two hours Derek learned three things.

One. Diapers are NOT meant to be put into the dryer.

Two. Four year olds should not be left with bubble gum when left with a baby.

Three. Peanut butter does indeed work at getting bubble gum out of hair.

By the time nine rolled around Derek was relieved that it was nap time. Quinn fell asleep soon enough, but Stephanie did not, under no circumstances want to take a nap.

“No!” she screamed as Derek chased her around the living room.

“Baby, please. You need to take a nap. It’s nap time.”

“No!” she rounded the couch again.

“Stephanie Ray Hale, it is nap time and you need to take a nap.” Derek heard his voice rise. The child stopped dead in her tracks. Derek picked her up and carried her into her room in silence. He closed the curtains and read her a short book before turning out the light.

“Daddy, don’t be mad at me.” Stephanie whimpered.

“Stephanie, I’m not mad at you. I just need you to do what I ask. I promise I’ll get better at this. I’m sorry I raised my voice at you.” He went and placed another kiss on her head and left.

Derek went back down stairs and all but fell into his lazy boy. Upon sitting he felt a crunch and winced as he stood up to see what it was. Sweet Potato chips littered his leather chair. He let out a huff and went to retrieve the vacuum.

An hour later, Derek heard some movement from upstairs and went to investigate. He opened Stephanie’s door to find her moving around her room in her interpretation of quietly.

“Kiddo?” Derek spooked his daughter.

She let out a small gasp, “Daddy, I’m sorry. I woke up and I didn’t know if I could go downstairs,” she ran and got back into her bed, “please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, I was just coming to wake you up. I found the crayons and some paper, and I was wondering if you wanted to color with me.” Her face lit up. Derek placed her on his shoulders as he moved back downstairs. They sat at the kitchen table and colored until Quinn started making a fuss.

“I’ll be right back.” Derek went to get Quinn. When he entered the room you did not have to be a werewolf to know that that baby needed a diaper change. He picked up Quinn and moved her to the changing table.

Derek gave himself a small pep talk. Realizing that after having three kids, he’s maybe changed five diapers. Fatherhood was harder to grasp for Derek than it was for Stiles, even though Derek carried their children. He carefully pulled off the Velcro straps and nearly puked when the smell hit him. Quinn was a good baby, she wasn’t fussy and relatively quiet, but this was the one time that she was in no mood to cut her dad some slack.

He was finished soon enough and replaced her onesie with minimal hassle. He checked the clock on the wall and decided it was time for a snack.

“Hey kiddo. Do you want a-“ Derek stepped of the last step of the stairs and could not get the rest of the sentence out. “What did you do Stephanie!?” The walls were covered in crayon. “Stephanie! Why did you draw on the walls?!” Derek bounced the baby on his hip.

The child was frozen, caught in the act with a crayon still placed on the wall.

“I- I-“ She was at a loss for words.

“I was gone five minutes!”

“I ran out of paper,” she mumbled.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face. Stiles was going to kill him. They just repainted the entire house.

“You’re going to clean this up, but first you are going to tell Papa what you did when he gets home.” The toddler looked petrified. “Do you want a snack?” Derek remembered that he needed to feed Quinn. Stephanie nodded slowly. “Put the crayons away and come sit at the table.”

She does what she is told in silence. Derek grabs a glass jar from the pantry and a baby spoon from the drawer. After he puts the baby into the high chair, he grabs some bread and the peanut butter and jelly. He cuts it into triangles upon Stephanie’s request and serves some milk to go with it.

“I don’t like milk.” She says.

“Well, if you don’t like milk how are you supposed to grow?”

“Daddy, I think you grow without milk.” She sasses back.

“Oh really? Well, do you want to know a secret?” her eyes go big and she nods excitedly. “Uncle Scott never drank his milk, and look how little he is. He is shorter than Papa.” Derek nods very matter-of-factly. “Do you want to be little like Uncle Scott?”

She shakes her head and takes a sip of her milk. Derek spoons some pea flavored mush into the baby’s mouth.

Once snacks were over Derek sat Stephanie in front of the TV. She wanted to watch Barney, so he popped in a DVD and put Quinn in her play crib and went to clean the kitchen. He decided he would make chicken nuggets for lunch and started pre heating the oven.

Lunch passed uneventfully, and soon enough it was three and time to go pick up Micheal from school. Derek strapped his two daughters into the van Stiles somehow convinced him to buy and drove to the elementary school.

The parking lot was crowded, hundreds of kids with character backpacks and lunchboxes to match came out of the school. Derek parked the car and waited until his son’s black hair was viable among the other children. He started the car and made his way into the line to pick up his son. The door flew open and closed fast enough.

“Hi Dad.” Was what he got from his son.

“Hey Micheal. How was school?”

“Boring, Ms. Willows didn’t even pick up the homework I did because some kids didn’t get it and asked for one more night to get it done.” His son griped in the back seat.

“Well, you did that homework all by yourself, you should be proud that you understood it. I know I’m proud of you, and know you don’t have any homework for tonight.” The rest of the drive was filled with Micheal telling him about his day, and this girl named Kacie who was being mean to him. Derek reminded him no matter how much he got mad he has to remember to keep under control.

“Yeah yeah yeah dad I know.” Derek raised his eyebrows and thought ‘okay’ to himself.

When he got back Stiles car was already in the driveway.

“Oh no.” he said. He unbuckled Stephanie and carried Quinn in as Micheal ran into the house. He opened the door and Stiles was standing there gawking at the wall.

“Derek? What the fu-fudge happened to my _NEWLY REPAINTED_ walls?!?”  Stephanie hid behind his legs. Micheal looked at the wall and gasped.

“Ask your daughter.” Derek pushed her out from behind him.

“Stephanie? What happened to the wall?” Stiles got down on his knee and looked the little girl in the eyes. She was avoiding his gaze.

“I drew on them.” She whispered, Derek barley heard it. Stiles dropped his head and sighed.

“Well you, young lady, are going to have to clean it up. Thank you for taking responsibility for your actions, but you are still in trouble. I’m taking away your dolls for the rest of the week.” She let out a small ‘no’ but she knew there was little she could do to change his mind.

Stiles made some tacos for dinner and helped clean up the crayon on the wall. Stiles told Derek that he was going to have to paint over some of the darker colors. Derek went and moved the crayons up a drawer.

When the two were ready for bed Stiles looked at him and said, “It’s only Monday.”


	2. 4 Years Later- Saturday

“Dad, Pop! We’re going to be late to practice!” Micheal knocks on his parent’s door.

“When did our kids get into so many activities?” Stiels grumbles into his pillow.

“When I stopped working and we had time to do things.” Derek countered.

“Speaking of. How is the job hunt going?” Stiles joked. They both agreed that Derek staying home to take care of the kids was a good idea a while ago, at least until Quinn started school. Derek got out of bed and changed into actual clothes. The clock read 9:30. They both knew football started at 11, but Micheal liked getting there early to pass the ball with his dad. Derek grabbed the keys to his van and slipped them into his pocket. Quinn was pawing at her door waiting to be let out and Derek opened it to hear the kid growling.

“Q, no growling.” And she stopped, he picked up his baby girl and crossed the hall to Stephanie’s room. He knocked and heard a mumbled ‘What?” from her bed. He opened the door.

“Umm good morning daughter. First off, don’t ever answer to me or Papa with ‘what’ that’s rude. Second, ballet starts in an a couple hours. Start getting ready. Papa will take you, Quinn and I are going with Micheal to football. I’ll pick you up though because Papa is going into work before you get out.” She garbles out a reply and he closes the door again, knowing he will have to come wake her up again before they leave to the park.

Derek cooks Micheal a quick egg and serves Quinn some Trix, (Derek started buying Trix because it was ‘Just For Kids’ and the kids did not let Stiles eat it) and he just grabbed some toast. The clock flashed 10 and he ran upstairs to wake up his husband and his daughter again.

Stephanie had remained unchanged but Stiles was up and just finishing tying his tie.

“Umm? I thought you went in at 12?” Derek asked.

“I did, they just asked if I could come in as soon as possible. I can’t take Stephanie. I’m sorry.” He grabbed his brief case from the chair in their room. “I really have to go.” He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stormed out of the house.

Derek went back to Stephanie’s room and told her she needed to get ready fast because he was taking her to ballet instead and they were leaving in ten minutes.

“Hey Micheal, I have to take Stephanie to ballet so I can’t stay for too long. But I promise I’ll come after I drop her off.” Micheal looked disappointed but understood. Quinn was playing with some of the hand-me-down toys she got from her brother and sister.

Stephanie came down five minutes later with her pink tights showing under a denim shirt and a blue shirt which no doubt hid a pink leotard. She had a brush and some gel in her hands and Derek quickly made a neat bun on the top of her head. The three kids piled into the van and Derek checked the time.

“Stephanie, class starts at 11 right?” he asked just to make sure.

“Yeah.” 

The clock said it was 10:30 when they got to the park. Quinn went to the playground and played with a Batman action figure and a Barbie whose hair has seen better days. Stephanie sat in the grass trying not to get grass on her tights. Derek threw the ball around with Micheal for fifteen minutes. They walked to the field where some of the other boys were waiting for practice to start. Derek found one of the other dads he knew.

“Hey Pat!” the two men shook hands.

“Hey Derek. How is it going?” he asked.

“Umm pretty good. Actually I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Micheal for me? My husband was called into work and I have to take Stephanie to her ballet class.” He looked at the field and saw Micheal playing with his son, Chris.

“Yeah, sure. No problem. I don’t think anything will happen to him. Kid’s build to last. Are you sure he’s okay after that tackle he took last week?” the two dads looked at each other.

“Yes, he’s fine. He’s a sturdy kid. Thanks Pat, I have to go, but I will be back. Her class is only an hour.” They shake hands again and Derek picks up Quinn as they walk back to the van.

Derek walks into the studio and is immediately watched by all the moms who are with their daughters. Stephanie goes and talks with her friends as Derek takes an available seat by the window. Quinn continues playing a drawn out love scene between Batman and Barbie.

Derek feels the eyes of the women around him. Stephanie comes up and asks him to fix her hair one more time before class starts and pulls out the brush and gel from her little dance bag. Derek puts the bun up once more before the door opens and the girls all dressed in pink run in and class begins.

“Excuse me? Are you Stephanie’s father?” Derek was looking through the one way windows when a woman comes up behind him.

“One of them, yes. This is only like my second time bringing her. My husband usually brings her. I’m Derek.” He offers his hand. She takes it.

“I didn’t know Stephanie came from a two father household.” She seemed interested.

“Yeah, we have three kids, two girls,” he motions to Quinn, “and my son, Micheal.” The two struck up a conversation when Derek found out that she was too a stay at home parent.

Soon the hour was up and Stephanie said bye to her friends and the three of them got into the van and headed back to the park where Micheal was.

Derek caught up with Pat and they all watched as the kids ran around the field playing.

Stiles wasn’t home for dinner, but that happened a lot. So Derek let the kids pick a movie, and they sat and watched it until Stiles came through the door.

“Hey family! Sorry I missed dinner. They would not let me go.” Stiles leans down and kisses three heads and one pair of lips.

“Your plate is in the microwave.” Derek calls out. A second later he hears the microwave buzzing and moves his attention back to the screen.

“Thanks sweets.” Stiles sits on the floor in front of the couch and eats the chicken parmesan Derek prepared earlier. “Hey what’s that thing that is in the trash?”

“I put a cake in the oven and sorta forgot about it. They wouldn’t eat it.” He motioned to the kids who were still staring at the tv. Stiles mouthed ‘oh’ and watched the remainder of the movie.

The movie concludes and the kids go to bed without too much fuss. Stiles decides to give Quinn her bath that night. Derek as no issue with this as he has to go and work on the bills.

The office light is off with the only light coming from the computer screen as he does the bills. Stiles worked a lot, but they were doing good. 

Once the bills were paid, Derek found himself looking through classified online. Stiles snuck up behind him.

“Whatchadoing?” he asked.

“Just looking for a job.” Derek looked up. Stiles moved to sit in his lap.

“I can see that, but, why?” Stiles looked at him.

“Well we said I could stay at home until Quinn started school. She’ll be starting next year. So I just thought I could start seeing what was out there.” Derek looked between the screen and Stiles.

“Well, what if I like having a house husband?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t know, being at home all alone without the kids is gonna be hard.” Derek scrolls down the page, nothing really catching his eye. In truth he loved staying home with the kids, having them be his number one priority, especially since Stiles worked so much.

“Well then, what would you say to us having another baby?” Stiles put his hands on Derek’s jaw and moved his face to look at him.

“Stiles, are you sure? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but you work and awful lot, and that’s going to be a five year difference between Quinn and the baby. Not to mention thirteen between Micheal.” Derek has thought about having another kid, but it just never seemed like the right time.

“I know I work a lot, but I do it so you don’t have to. I know how much you love being with the kids, and if having one more will make you happy then I am happy to do it.” Derek made his face to look like he was thinking real hard about this, when really his mind had been made up since Stiles had brought it up.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Derek looked up and kissed Stiles again. Longer this time, with more passion too. Considering that lately all they have had time for was a passing kiss between football, soccer, and ballet.

“I love you Mr. Mom.” Stiles says. Derek rolls his eyes and stands up. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist as they move to their bedroom.


	3. 2 Years Later- Monday (First Day of School)

A cry came from the baby scream came from the baby monitor on the nightstand.

“Der, he’s up.” Stiles waved his hand to Derek’s side of the bed, which was predictably empty. Stiles smiled to himself, knowing that Derek had been in their son’s room before the cry made it to Stiles’ consciousness.

Stiles crawled out of bed and went down stairs to get breakfast going. Micheal came down first. His new lacrosse equipment shoved in a gym bag.

“Morning Pop,” his voice was low and sounded a lot like Derek did, “try outs are today after school, so I don’t need to be picked up until I call.” Stiles nodded and put his plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table with a glass of orange juice.

“You’ll need to tell Dad that, I’m working late again tonight.” He replied. The teen gave a small okay and started eating his breakfast.

“Daddy, Quinn won’t get out of the bathroom, and I need to shower!” a yell came from upstairs.

“Then use our shower!” Stiles heard Derek.

“NO! Derek, she can’t!” They messed around in the shower last night and didn’t clean it as well as they should have. The smell would be obvious to little werewolf noses.

“Oh right.” There was knocking on the door, “Q, sweetie, you need to get out, your sister has to shower too.” The door opened a split second later.

“Thanks Daddy!” with the water running Stiles slipped back upstairs to get ready himself.

He found Derek sitting in the dark, holding the child that was quickly outgrowing his arms. Caleb was sound asleep, binky in mouth and onesie looking a little too tight.

“I need to go buy him clothes.” Derek says. Stiles walks in and kisses his husband and then his youngest son. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s waist where he still hadn’t fully regained his pre-baby body.

“I love you Derek. Thank you for taking care of our spawn and doing it so magnificently.” The older man chuckled.

“I love you too.” he stood up and walked out of the room to go down stairs.

When Stiles finished dressing he goes down stairs and gets a bowl of Cheerios and sits next to Derek who has a bowl or contraband Trix sitting in front of him with Caleb sitting in his lap.

“Daddy, I was talking to Mrs. Grenwich on Saturday and she said that after this year I can be on pointe! She said I should start asking Santa Clause for pointe shoes.” Stiles and Derek both knew their daughter was a beautiful dancer, she has her werewolf grace to thank for that. Little did the girl know that they had ordered the pointe shoes a long time ago after Mrs. Grenwich told them she was going to be an amazing dancer someday.

“Well, we’ll have to see.” Stiles says. Quinn pokes her head up from her Trix.

“What’s pointe?” she asks her sister.

“That’s when ballet dancers dance on their tippy tip top toes.” She stands up and demonstrates in her flats. She sits back down and continues eating her fruit salad and milk.

“Oh. Cool.” She says. “Papa, I need more comic books. I’ve already read all of yours.”

“All of them? Wow kiddo, I’m so proud.” Stiles looks to Derek.

“Maybe we’ll stop by after school.” Derek says as he stands up and carries his bowl to the sink. He grabs some cheerios and a little bit of applesauce and sits down in front of the highchair to feed Caleb.

“Micheal, did you tell Dad about your afterschool plans?” Stiles asks. Derek looks over to his eldest son.

“Um, I’m thinking about trying out for the lacrosse team. I know Pop and Uncle Scott used to play in high school. So I thought I could give it a shot.” He looked at his father nervously.

“That’s wonderful. You’re very athletic, always have been. Jeez I can’t believe you are starting high school this year. I must be getting old.” The four of them all start denying his claim of being old, Caleb sits and waits to be fed, messing with the cheerios on the tray. “Anyway, what time do you need to be picked up?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll call you.” Micheal promised.

“It’s about time to go. Finish up guys.” Derek looks at the clock on the wall to confirm his claim. The kids all put their dishes in the sink and Stiles follows suit soon enough.

The van is loaded up with the four children and Stiles laughs at the memory of Derek despising the very car he drove every single day these days. Micheal sits up front with his bag in his lap. Stephanie and Quinn sit on either side of Caleb’s car seat, staring out the window waiting to be dropped off.

Quinn gets dropped off first at the elementary school, Derek watched as she entered the playground and sat down under a tree as she pulled out another comic book.

Stephanie was dropped off at the middle school not two minutes away from the elementary school. She found her friends rather quickly and they all squealed at the excitement of middle school.

When the high school came into view Derek could feel Micheal tense up a little bit.

“Dad, are you really okay with me doing sports? I mean I know you did when I was a kid, but this is different.” Micheal looked at his dad as he was driving.

“Micheal, you know the importance of keeping our family secret a secret. You have outstanding control, and you know how to play with humans. I know you won’t wolf out on the field, and I know that you won’t hurt anyone. I love watching you play, just like I love watching you sister dance. I’m not going to tell you what to do, if you want to play then play. And if you decide that that is lame then you don’t have to play. You got your father’s smarts and if you choose to work on your studies then that’s great too.” Derek looks at his son while waiting in the line to get to the front of the school. “No matter what, your father and I will be proud of you.”Derek looked at his eldest and all he saw was the little baby he held fourteen years ago. A tear was forming in his eye. “Now get out of my van before I start crying and make a fool of myself.” Caleb starts to fuss a little in his car seat.

Micheal leans over and gives his dad the best hug he can give him in the van. The door opens and he gets out and walks into the school with his bag slung over his shoulder. He sees him catch up with his friends and watches as he grabs Kacie’s hand. Derek hangs around until the car behind him honks and he has to move.

He returns home to find Stiles gone as well. Caleb is sound asleep and Derek takes this time to clean up breakfast and properly clean his shower.

When Caleb wakes up Derek leaves him in front of the tv watching Barney for the millionth time as he goes over the extremely long grocery list. He adds a few things and goes to get the checkbook from the office.

He is halfway down the stairs when he hears giggles, he continues down the stairs to find Caleb caught in the same position Stephanie had been in six years earlier. Staring at him, crayon in hand, and crayon on the wall. He let out a deep breath and took the crayons and moved them up one drawer higher. He gathered the baby bag and went to the store to buy the groceries and Caleb new clothes.

Caleb cooed as he watched his dad put the groceries into the van.

When he got home he put the groceries away and put Caleb down for a nap. He did a cross word puzzle and drank coffee.

When it was time to pick up the girls he went and Micheal texted him telling his he was going to try out. ‘Good luck son. I love you.’ Derek replied.

Stiles ended up not working late and picked up Micheal on his way home from work. Dinner was ready when everyone got home. The girls were doing homework and Caleb was chewing his foot while Barney played for the millionth and one time.

During dinner everyone talked about their days at school. Micheal talked about try outs and how Coach Finnstock was still the coach. Stephanie mentioned again how she wanted pointe shoes and that reminded Quinn about her new comics her dad promised.

“Tomorrow, for sure.” He promised her.

Stiles tucked Quinn in and Derek took Caleb to his room and started the long task of putting him to sleep. Micheal helped Stephanie with some of her first day of school homework, then complained to his dads about already having an entire book to read in a week. Soon enough all the kids were asleep, leaving Derek and Stiles to themselves.

“I saw Caleb drew on the walls.” Stiles said, they were cuddling on the couch watching the news.

“No, that was me,” Derek deadpans.

“It’s only Monday.”

“Yup,” the two sat in silence for a while when Derek says, “I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too Mr. Mom.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so to clarify a little bit Micheal is 8 in the first part, 12 in the second, then 14.  
> Stephanie is 4,8, and 10. Quinn is 1,5, and 7. and Caleb is about 1.
> 
>   Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> leave a comment?


End file.
